Event Guides
Every month a different event will occur in one of our many biomes- http://sta.sh/016eyp06j8cj (drawing an event image with the correct biome bg will result in an added bonus 2 levels). Events are not mandatory and are optional for all members to participate in if they so wish to. Each Event will have specific guidelines for the members to write / draw, these guidelines will be posted with the event when they occur. Sometimes there will be mini events unrelated to the main events, such as mothers day, fathers day, pancake day, Easter, the Group's birthday. Prizes Everyone who participates in these events can expect to win an item from the trading post, these items will be given out using RNG. Special prizes''' During these events, there may be an overall or several grand prizes handed, this could be any number of things, including but not exclusive to trait and exclusive pokemon, and some super secret special pokemon. All will be revealed in due time These prizes will be handed out based on effort. Effort Firstly and I want to emphasize this, effort doesn't mean that you art/writing has to be the best in the world, to us here at PKMN-CC we judge effort a little differently. Effort to us is: How well the brief has been followed. How creative/imaginative the story/characters presented by the artwork/written piece is. How unique your entry is, what makes your entry stand out. Mini Events: Mini events will usually be held alongside a main event, normally will last anything up to 5 days and span the course of a holiday. Mini events will usually involve designing a given species of pokemon using specific traits. However some may include using your existing pokemon doing a holiday specific activity i.e. visiting parents, treating their life mate, giving gifts, baking cake, carving pumpkins, dressing up etc. The mini event will not be judged is merely for fun. The main prize will often be the chance to keep the pokemon you designed or swap it for a randomly rolled OOS item. Mods and prizes: Mods who enter events cannot win the exclusive or blue moon on offer, since we do not think it fair. However the mod running, designing, writing the event is allowed to claim one at the end if they so choose (they can give up on the "prize mon" and it will be left in the prize pool). A combo of 2 of these criteria are required by the mod in order to be allowed to claim a "prize mon": Mod must have designed the Pokémon and at least one of it's evo' stages. or Mod must have written the whole story for the event (another mod may post the story for the mod, but the mod on the event must have written the entire thing). or Mod must participate for at least two of the event weeks (we are aware this can be dependent on real life timing, work, moving house, school, studying etc.). If the mod claims a Prize mon, they cannot claim another until it is their turn to dish out an event again (3 months later).